Don't leave me
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: reposted Trunks has fallen ill and is trying to keep a brave face. When Bra finds out she is worried that she will lose one of the only people left in her life. What will happen? Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Don't leave me

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz. And I don't one the song " My immortal" that belongs to the band Evanescence.

This tale takes place after the shadow dragon battles in Gt before Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr.

Vegeta is the only full Saiyan left. And his daughter worries about him all the time, wondering what will happen today.

It was late around 10 when Trunks came in to tuck his little sister in for the night. (ok I know she's a teen. But hey… she's likes it when he does it. Don't ask.)

Trunks was in his 30's. Bra was about 18. (I'm not sure how old they would be.)

" Uh big brother…"

" What Bra?"

" Could you sing that part of that song again?"

" What again? Come on Bra I have to sleep too you know."

" I know but could you please sing it again?"

" Oh alright…." He clears his throat and begins.

" When you cried I'd wipe away all of you tears. When you scream I'd fight away all of you fears and I've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me."

Trunks looks at his sister. " Why do you always make me sing that part?"

" Because that's what you've done for me."

Trunks smiled. He walks out from the room.

" Uh big brother…"

" Yes what now Bra? I already told you I have to train tomorrow. I need my sleep too."

" I don't want to lose you too."

" I know Bra. But I'm not going anywhere."

Bra looked down. Trunks walked back over to his sister and sat down on the bed next to her. " I'm not going to ever let anything happen to you."

" Ya but Trunks… I don't want anything to happen to you."

" None of us are going to be around forever Bra. Father isn't as strong as he was all those years ago. He's gotten older and he doesn't have much time left. Now it's up to me to defend the earth Bra."

" But why does it have to be like that?"

" I don't know Bra. I don't want father to leave either. But that is how life is." Trunks sighed. He kissed his sister on the forehead. " Goodnight Bra."

" Night big brother."

Trunks walked out the door. Shutting it behind him. He sighs again, while looking back at the door. He looks down the hallway to his father's room.

" Well it's rather quite. That's good." Sighs for a third time. " Well I better get something to drink. Then I'll head off to bed."

He walks down the stair and goes into the kitchen. There he finds Gohan and Goten. " Oh ya… I forgot you two live here now."

" You still up Trunks?" Goten asked.

" Yep. I just came down for some water. Then I'm going to bed."

" How are you doing man?" Gohan asked.

" Fine I guess." His face showed otherwise. " Ok no I'm not fine. Man this is so damn hard! I don't want to lose father like I did mom." His fits starts to shake. " THIS JUST ISN'T FAIR!" He slams his fists into the table.

" Trunks… take it easy."

" I can't believe how calm you are after losing both your parents Gohan."

" Trunks I understand what you're going through…"

" No you don't! You have no idea. Gohan you didn't see your father and mother slowly dying before your eyes, did you? No you didn't. You didn't see it. Your parents died immediately. I can't just watch this."

Vegeta comes down the stairs.

" Father you really shouldn't be out of.." Vegeta falls into his son's arms.

" See what did I tell you."

" Trunks don't give me your crap.. I'm fine."

" Fine my foot. Come on dad… back to bed with you." With Trunks' help Vegeta got back to bed. Trunks closed the door and walked back down the stair.

" See what I mean?"

" Trunks can we talk in private?"

" Sure Gohan."

The two boys walked into the other room. They sat down on the couch and started to talk.

" I understand what it's like. I feel bad we can't do anything. I wish we could. I wished the same thing when my parents died but Trunks we can't do anything. We have to let nature take it's course. It's our turn to protect the planet."

" Ya that's the problem. It ends with us."

" What do you mean?"

" Goten's powerful but after we died Gohan… Goten and Pan will not be able to defend the planet for long. The reign of our parent the greatest defenders of Earth has come to an end. And soon… it will be our turn."

" Ya.. Pan worries about that all the time."

" Same with Bra. She keeps making me sing this part of a song."

" Let me guess My immortal…"

" That's the one."

" Pan does the same thing. But hey it's a comforting song… and it tells us something. It is showing us their feelings in a way."

" I guess.. Well thanks for the chat Gohan… I really needed it."

" Sure anytime."

Hey everyone. Here is another story I started. I'm not sure if I should make it longer… that's where you come in. So please review and let me know. I hoped you enjoyed it.

-trunks and goten


	2. Not you too

Not you too

Early the next morning the boys were hanging out and getting some light training in. The girls were getting ready to go out. They were all outside.

" Morning Trunks!" Bra said.

" Oh hey…morning sis."

" Oh what you forget about me?" Pan said.

Trunks floated down. And gave her a kiss. " I could never forget you hun."

" I thought so." Turns to the others. " Morning papa, Uncle Goten."

" Morning."

" So where are you girls going?" Trunks asked.

" Shopping."

" How did I figure that one out?"

" Ha.. ha… you need anything?"

" Actually ya I do."

" Oh alright what is it… I'll pick it up."

Trunks goes through his pockets. He pulls out a small white piece of paper.

" Could you go to the pharmacy and pick this medicine up?"

" Oh ya sure."

" Thanks sis."

" Well I guess I'll see you later."

" Sure." Pan and Bra flew off. After they were a good while away Gohan approached Trunks.

" Uh Trunks… what medicine isn't for you is it?"

" Well actually Gohan it is."

" Trunks! Why didn't you say anything?"

" I didn't want Bra to worry. It's bad enough she has to worry about father. I didn't need her worrying about me too."

" How long?"

" What?"

" How long have you been taking it?"

" Not long. It's not a big deal Gohan."

" Your not by any chance dying from anything are you?"

" Me, no."

" Trunks… are you lying to me?"

" Ok yes… I am."

" No Trunks…" Goten said.

" What is it?"

" It's a Saiyan problem."

" How long do you have?"

" A pretty long time… but I won't live as long as my father."

" So what you got about 40 years left."

" Maybe. If I'm lucky."

" Trunks… you should tell Bra."

" No need to alarm her… I'll be fine if I take my meds."

" Trunks how often you got to take it?"

" Not too often. Once every week."

" Ok then." pauses " When I guess we should take it easy. I don't want to push your condition any more worse then it is now."

" Gohan… don't baby me! It's ok to push. My condition won't get worse. It's not like that."

" Alright Trunks… if that's the way you want it."

At the pharmacy…

" Uh Bra… what's the medication?"

" I never heard of it."

" Oh really."

" Who do you think it's for?"

" Father most likely."

" What if it's for Trunks?"

" I hope not. I don't want anything to happen to him. It's bad enough that father's dying I don't need that to happen to Trunks."

" Here you go miss." The pharmacist said. He gave her a small white bag.

" Thanks."

Bra and Pan sigh. They go to a bench and sit down.

" Well… what does the bottle say?"

Bra opens the bag and looks at the vile. " Well it says…"

" What?"

" Trunks name is on it."

" What?"

Bra starts to cry. " No way… I don't believe it. Trunks was on medication."

" What's so wrong with that. I could just be for a bad cold."

Pan picks up the vile. She read it. " This isn't so bad. It's sleeping medication. Trunks always has had a hard time getting to sleep Bra. Nothing to worry about."

" You missed a few things. Look at the name of the medication."

Pan looked. She didn't really know what was the big deal. " So?"

" That medication isn't in English."

" What do you mean it's not in English?"

" It's in Saiyan. Which means it is a Saiyan drug…"

" Bra you are taking this out of proportion. It's a sleeping pill… it says take when necessary."

" I hope your right. But I have this feeling it's for something interlay different."

" Well now how are we going to get all this STUFF home?"

" We take the car."

" You actually brought the car?"

" Ya."

So they got out the car and put all the stuff in it and flew home.

Back at the house…

The boys were sitting outside waiting for the girls to return. Then they arrived.

" Hey welcome back."

" I got everything we needed. Oh here Trunks..." Bra said. hands him his meds

" Oh thanks."

Trunks walked inside the house. Bra waited till he left. Goten and Pan brought in all the food. Then Bra walked up to Gohan.

" Gohan can I talk to you about my brother?"

" Oh ya sure."

They walk away from the others. " So what's up?"

" That medicine Trunks asked me to get… it's for him I found out. Do you know why he would possibly taking medication?"

" Well Bra… I hate to be the one to tell you this… but Trunks is dying."

" WHAT!"

" Ya I know. It's hard to swallow."

Starts to cry " I knew something was wrong. He has been so tired lately. More tired then he was usually. Why didn't he say anything about it?"

" He didn't want you to worry."

" He didn't want me to worry!"

" Yes he thought if you knew he was dying it would really upset you to the point of your own destruction. He didn't want that to happen. He assured me that it isn't serious. He has a good 40 years left."

" Forty years… well its better then I thought."

" Bra… please don't say anything about this. I don't want Trunks to know I told you."

" Sure Gohan.. I won't tell him."

Then they realized it was getting late and they went in to get ready for bed.

Authors note:

Hey everyone. Well with a little consideration I decided to continue this story and make it longer. It's a sad story in a way… I hate to do this to my favorite character. But anyway please review.

-trunks and goten


	3. what's going to happen to you now?

What's going to happen to you now?

As always Trunks went to his sisters room to sing her that song. He smiled at her again. Bra noticed that he wasn't looking too good.

" Uh big brother… you feeling alright?"

" Oh ya.. I'm fine. It's just fatigue nothing for you to worry about."

" Are you sure?"

Trunks hesitated for a moment. " Ya." He leans over and kisses his sister on her head. " Night Bra."

" Goodnight big brother."

Trunks smiled as he shut the door behind him. His fatigue that he insisted he was having was giving him another attack. Trunks backed into a wall… having a hard time breathing and he was shaking in pain. Lucky for him Gohan came up the stairs.

" Trunks!" He shouted, " You alright man?"

" I need my medicine." He said weakly.

" Come with me man." Gohan carried Trunks to his room. He opened the bottle beside Trunks' bed. Trunks took the medicine and he was breathing normally again. The pain was subsiding.

" Thanks Gohan."

" Trunks.. do these attacks happen often?"

" No."

" You scared me Trunks."

" I know. It's hard…"

" YA.. Not only is it hard for me… its hard for Goten and yourself. We have to watch you slowly die Trunks."

" I know…"

" Of course you know. Well why don't you do something about it!" Gohan's voice carried through the house.

" Gohan… keep it down."

It was too late. Pan had already heard her father. " Papa… what's wrong?"

" Oh nothing."

" You were yelling…"

" It's nothing to worry about."

" Alright then."

" Night Trunks.. I'll see you in the morning."

" Ya sure Gohan."

Everyone when off to bed.

The next morning…

Trunks was already down stairs. He was having a drink of water as always. And of course he was tired as usual. Goten and Gohan came down the stairs.

" Hey morning Trunks."

" Morning. So you two ready to train today?"

" You beat we are. Come on lets go."

Gohan, Goten, and Trunks walked outside. Pan and Bra came down the stairs moments later.

" So uh Bra… you want something?"

" Just a little something. I'm not that hungry."

" Ok. You know Bra… you seem a little more upset then your were yesterday."

" I heard Trunks had an attack last night."

" He had an attack?"

" Yep. If your father didn't see him he could have died."

" So it's worse then we thought." Trunks came in a few moments later.

" Well look who's finally up."

" Morning big brother. You look better this morning."

" Yeah well I got some sleep last night."

" But you look a little sad."

" Well it's uh…." Trunks didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Something was tugging at his heart.

" Trunks what's wrong?"

" Father…."

Hey everyone. Here is chapter three. Getting three chapters done in one day is pretty good. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

-trunks and goten


	4. Now father's leaving me

Now father's leaving me

Trunks could feel his father's life force decreasing. The tugging in his heart got greater. Pan could see his pain. " Father…" He said.

Bra looked at her brother… " You mean he's…"

" Yes Bra… it's time."

So Trunks and the others went to see Vegeta. He was on his deathbed. Bra was starting to cry.

" Oh father… I don't want to lose you now."

" You have to be strong my princess. Don't worry Trunks will be here to protect you. Don't worry now." Vegeta said weakly

" Oh father."

" Father… don't worry about the earth. I will give it all to protect it."

" I'm sure you will.. You are strong my son. cough"

Trunks was trying with all his strength to hold back his tears.

" Don't be sad… at least now… I know I will be able to see that clown Kakarot again… and then I'll show you."

Trunks was laughing inside. " I'll miss you father…"

" Ya me too."

" And the rest of us." Gohan said.

" You brats take care."

" We sure will."

" Farewell…" With that Vegeta passed on.

" FATHER!" Cry Bra. She began to cry over her father's body. Pan tried her best to comfort her. But in the end she ended up crying too. You could see it in Trunks' face… the pain he was so unwilling to share openly. But Gohan noticed. In a semi rage Trunks left the room. Gohan followed him.

Trunks didn't go too far. " Damn it!" He said.

" Trunks… you ok?"

Gohan noticed that Trunks was now crying. " Darn it! Why do these thing happen to me… no more importantly why do they happen to Bra."

" Trunks…."

" Tell me Gohan… Why is this happening? Now that father is gone all Bra has left is me and Goten. But that isn't going to help her long I'm afraid… if I can't beat this thing… NO what am I saying… I WILL beat this thing."

" Trunks… you said it yourself… the Saiyan's never believed in medicine. If this disease doesn't have a cure then you will…"

" Die. Yes I know. Darn it! I guess I'm just not strong enough."

" Trunks you got to tell her."

" No Gohan! That's the last thing I want to do! I don't want her to know. She doesn't need to know."

" You're only lying to yourself. Your Saiyan pride is shielding you from the truth. Your sister needs to know… and if you tell her maybe.. just maybe she can help you find a cure for this thing."

" Maybe your right Gohan… but I have a feeling that there is something I'm missing.."

" Missing like what?"

" An event… or the arrival of someone."

Just then another attack hit Trunks. Trunks fell to the floor and he clenched his heart. It was obvious that he was in a lot of pain. Just at that moment the worst thing that could possibly happen in Trunks' eyes did happen. Bra came in!

" OH GOD TRUNKS!"

Hey everyone. There you have it chapter 4. I know this is sad… but don't worry as things go on things will get better.. trust me. Well please review.

-trunks and goten


	5. God Gohan what are we going to do

God Gohan what are we going to do!

" OH GOD TRUNKS!" Bra shouted.

" Bra help me get him to his bed."

Bra and Gohan carried Trunks on to his bed. Trunks was still in a lot of pain.

" Bra get his medicine!"

" Right." She ran over to the table and gave the vile to Gohan. He lifted Trunks head and made him swallow the pill. Slowly the pill began to take affect. " Gosh that was terrible!" Bra said.

" I know… these attacks seem to be getting more frequent and more dangerous. We have to do something… Trunks' condition is getting worse every day. I don't think even he thought it would get this bad so soon.."

" Gohan what the heck are we going to do?"

" I don't know…"

" Gohan… Bra…" Trunks called.

" Trunks!"

" Big brother… your ok."

Trunks looked away. " I'm sorry you had to find out about this."

" It's a good thing we did. Trunks you were having a heart attack."

" Was I really. Darn it's worse then I feared."

" Trunks… we have to do something… if we don't you'll…"

" Die. I know. That's what I was afraid of from the start. I just don't know what to do."

" Why don't we try some tests out first before we…" Gohan stopped in mid sentence. Trunks was trying to get up again.

" Trunks where do you think your going!"

" I'm going to train."

" Oh no you don't." Bra said. She blocked his way. " I'm not letting you go anywhere."

Trunks started to flinch again. " Darn it."

" Trunks I told you to take it easy. Your going to kill yourself."

Just at that moment Trunks' legs gave out. Gohan grabbed him before he fell to the floor. " Trunks I told you to take it easy!"

Just at that moment… Goten comes running in. " Gohan… there are some strange dudes out here.. and they're looking for Trunks."

" You sure?"

" Ya that's what they said."

" Bra you take care of your brother. I'm going to see what these guys want."

" Be careful Gohan."

" Don't worry I will."

Gohan follows his little brother outside. The two people were standing there.

" Where's Prince Trunks?"

" Why who's asking?"

" Never mind who's asking. All you need to know is someone is asking."

" I'm not going to tell you unless you tell me."

" All you need to know is we are look from Prince Trunks and that's all."

Goten picked up on the fact that they kept calling him Prince Trunks. " Hey Gohan…"

" Ya I know. I picked up on that too."

" How do you know Trunks is a prince?"

The two men hesitated for a moment. " Well I don't mind answer that question. We've known Trunks' father for a while now and we are for filling a promise to help him. Now if you don't tell me where he is… then I won't be able prevent his death."

" Well I guess I can trust you…"

Then all of a sudden Trunks comes from the house. Bra yelling, " Trunks you get your ass back in bed!"

" To late for that. I'm here to help Gohan."

" Well Prince Trunks… I see your still alive."

" Ya I'm alive. But you soon won't be."

" Before you act I want to tell you something." The first man said.

" Alright I'm listening."

" We have served your father for faithfully for years and now we are going to keep the promise we made. We are going to help you recover."

Trunks and everyone didn't know what to think. " To be honest I don't trust you guys. I'm not going anywhere without a fight."

" So be it."

Hey everyone. Oh boy things are getting complicated. What is going to happen to Trunks now? And who exactly are these two men who arrived claiming to be loyal servants of Vegeta? Are they friend or foe? Find out in the next chapter.

-trunks and goten


	6. Friend of foe

Friend or foe 

The two men stood ready to attack. However they weren't really in the mood the fight and that wasn't their intentions. They wanted to help Trunks. Trunks stood there just waiting. Bra and Gohan tried to stop Trunks.

" Trunks cut it out! It's too dangerous!"

" Ya big brother. You'll kill yourself."

" I rather do that then allow these two to take me."

" What are you saying brother?"

" If father truly knew about these two then he would have told me. And the fact that I don't see tails in another detail. No one except you guys know I am a prince."

The first man looked at the second. " Well I guess I don't have a choice but to say it." The second nodded in response.

" Alright you want the truth then I will speak it. My name is Vallen and this is my friend and companion Cho. As you know I have already said that I knew your father and that is not an exaggeration. He was my step brother. But in any event if you let me help you…"

" Shut up! You're lying!" Trunks charged at Vallen. Trunks tried with all his might to fight Vallen but his body was just under too much pressure from the disease. Vallen was under no such problem. So he could easily counter all and any attacks Trunks made.

" Darn it… this darn disease is holding me back.."

" I told you to let me help you."

" And I told you to shut up! Fight me!"

Vallen didn't know what to do. " Darn you Trunks… listen to me…"

" No you listen to me! If you were planning to help you would have helped my father!"

" What happened?" Cho asked.

" He died."

Shock could be seen across Vallen and Cho's faces. " Damn I was too late. If I had know sooner."

Trunks rage was rising again. He had transformed into a ssj. He started to fight with Vallen even more. Vallen was having a harder time blocking his attacks. Trunks threw a rally of punches that sent Vallen flying.

" Master Vallen!" Cho shouted.

" I'm alright." Vallen grabbed his arm. " Oh darn he seriously injured my arm."

" So I managed to get you I see."

Trunks started to shake in pain. Trunks clinched his heart again.

" Oh no not another attack!"

Trunks fell to his knees… and went back to normal. Bra ran over to Trunks.

" Hold on big brother."

Vallen walked over. His head was bowed so you couldn't see his expression.

" Please stop… don't hurt my brother anymore."

Vallen head slowly rise. A smile appeared on his face. " Don't you worry about you brother princess. I'll take care of everything." Turns to Cho

" Help me get him inside."

" Yes master."

Gohan rushed over. " I'll help you too." The three of them brought Trunks into his room. They laid him down on his bed.

" Cho… the needle."

Cho goes into his pocket and brings out a needle. " Here you go master."

" Thank you."

Trunks slowly opened his eyes. In his state he was rather paranoid. " Now your trying to poison me!"

Gohan was alarmed. " Hey what is that? That isn't a poison is it?"

" Now why would I bother giving him poison."

" If you were the enemy then you would."

" What do I have to say before you believe me. Look this is an antidote."

" Your trying to poison me!"

" No brother… calm down. That's the antidote if you were listen."

" What serious?"

" Yes. Now stay still."

Vallen knelt down and injected the antidote into Trunks' arm. A quick second later Trunks pasted out. Bra thought he died but to her relief he was still breathing.

" How can I thank you enough?"

" No need to thank me. I just wish I could have been here sooner to save them both."

" No need to worry Vallen." Came a voice. Gohan looked around. He didn't see anyone.

" Hey that sounds like Vegeta's voice."

" It is me stupid!"

" Oh well dying hasn't changed your attitude I see."

" Hey Gohan how dare you say that?" Bra hissed.

**Laughs** ' It's alright Bra. He's right. But then again I'm still in the same crabby mood I think it's clear why.'

" Hey everyone!" Came another voice. It was Goku.

" Hey father! I haven't heard from you in a long time."

Goten and Pan rush in. " Hey Gohan did you hear that too?"

" It sounded like Grandpa Goku."

" That's because it is me."

" Grandpa Goku!" Pan cheered.

" excuse me Kakarot! Wait your turn." Vegeta pushes Goku out of his way.

" Hey no pushing Vegeta."

" Move your ass you big off."

" Even death can't stop those too from fighting." Gohan said.

" I want to talk to everyone! I was dead longer. I haven't had a turn I a long while."

" Oh fine… but hurry it up! The only reason I wanted to talk to them was to see how the boy was doing."

" Well who would have guessed Vegeta… Mr. Concerned." Goku said grinning.

" The boy was dying Kakarot you idiot!"

" Oh well you didn't say that. Here you go." Goku steps aside.

" well it's about time. So Gohan how's Trunks holding up?"

" Wells he's fine."

" Lucky for me I came just in time." Vallen said.

" Vallen… I thought you were responsible. I must thank you."

" Oh no need to thank me. He is my nephew after all."

" Well in my better judgement I'm leaving them in your care. I would have liked to do it myself but… well you know."

Trunks started to wake up. " Father? Is that you?"

" Of course it me. I'm glad you are okay now."

" No I'm not okay dad. You're not here. I wish you were."

" We all have to move on son. It just was my turn."

" NO!"

" Well he's back to normal." Bra commented.

" I'm not going to except your gone! I still need you."

" Trunks let me throw you a bone about these matters. I was like you when my father got kill by Cell I said the very same thing. And you know what I was fine on my own just like dad said. I think you can do it much better then I could. Your Saiyan pride will direct you."

" I don't care about that all I want is my father." For the first time in over 15 years Trunks started to cry. " I want him here just like I want mom here. That is the only thing that keeps me going. Without my father here it won't be long before loss takes its toll."

" Uh brother I hate to be the one who totally disagrees with you but you as well as I do how devastating loss is to a Saiyan. You also know that he is also half human… that will cause the pain to kill him faster."

" Did you say kill?"

" Yes princess I did." looks up " You can't abandon them now. I can always revive you with our dragon. Please Vegeta…"

sighs " It seems I will never get to rest in peace will I? Very well."

" Hey what about me Vegeta!" Goku pouts.

" You can come too."

" You mean it!"

" I know it is going to be a mistake I'm going to regret in the morning."

" And what about Bulma and Chi-chi?"

" Them too."

" Hey Woah hold up… your going to kill me with all this."

" I didn't say you had to do it all at once did i."

" No but oh never mind. I'm not going to start an argument."

" What about the others?"

" Do I have to spell it out? I said EVERYONE."

Goku jumps on Vegeta… giving him a hug. " Uh get off me!"

Everyone laughed… and they all wished they could have seen it.

They days went by and everyone came back to life with the help of Vallen and the Saiyan dragon.

Fin.

Authors note:

Well hello everyone. I finally finished this story too. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading everyone and thanks for reviewing… A sequel is possible but the story line will be sure hard. But anyway thanks again.

-trunks and goten


End file.
